


Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous

by Moonglow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, The girls aren't really in it., The whole focus is on Harry/Louis, This isn't remotely het, Wife Swap AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonglow/pseuds/Moonglow
Summary: Each week from across America two wives will swap places for two weeks and experience a new family and a different way of life for the TV show Wife Swap.Through the eyes of the nation Harry Styles, Nadine Leopold, Louis Tomlinson and Danielle Campbell are all stars of their picture perfect marriages.But behind closed doors that couldn't be further from the truth.  Behind the glitz and glamour out of the spotlight four individuals try to live with the choices they have made.Now their lives are intertwined:One will accept a fact that they have tried to deny all their life.One will rise.One will fall.One will remain oblivious throughout it all.While the cameras are rolling it's strictly hearts, butterflies and competing for who has the most successful marriage.When the crew have gone home secrets are revealed, demons are exposed... and one couple aren't even actually married!





	1. Life Swap

**Author's Note:**

> The paragraphs written in italics are the voice overs for the TV show when it's broadcast.

_Each week two families are chosen. The wives will swap places for two weeks and experience a new family and a new way of life._

_This week the Styles from LA. Established actor and former singer of One Direction Harry Styles, and Victoria Secret’s model Nadine Leopold have been together for three years and married for two.  
Nadine struts her stuff on the catwalk, and frequently fronts lucrative advertising campaigns for the most exclusive fashion houses for a tireless sixty hours a week. Her husband Harry gave up his career over a year ago to concentrate on his marriage, after Nadine threatened divorce over how Harry’s projects made her feel more like a mistress than his actual wife. Nadine says that he wouldn’t have agreed unless she had bribed him with plans to have a baby - which she is still yet to deliver._

_Now meet the Tomlinson’s. Also from LA newlyweds Louis Tomlinson and Danielle Campbell. They have been together for a year and half, yet to reach their one year wedding anniversary as they have only been married for eight months. Louis shot to fame with his band The Rogue and is now a part time dad with his former girlfriend Briana Jungwirth who he shares custody of son Freddie Reign. Tabloid favourite Louis spends most of his time enjoying an extravagant social life with his actress wife who stars in the hit American TV show The Originals and several feature films._

_Danielle and Harry are going to swap homes, spouses and lifestyles for two weeks to see what they can learn about their own lives._

 

It wasn’t for the first time since filming started that Harry felt frustrated. When he had begrudgingly agreed to this project four months ago under the insistence of Nadine it had been clearly spelled out to him that it would be she who would be living at the other home and that Harry would be playing host to the other wife. That was the whole premise of the show wasn’t it? It was right there in the title: Wife Swap.

  
However, just four days before filming was due to start Nadine dropped a bombshell, she had been booked in for an at home magazine spread two days after the swap was to commence and couldn’t (wouldn’t) get out of it.

  
Harry tried to be fair. It could have been a mistake in the diary, it could have been a small detail in their busy lives that had been overlooked - but he sincerely doubted it. This wasn’t the first time Nadine had lied to get out of something she didn’t want to do.

  
“Can’t you go instead of me?” Nadine had whined to him with a pout on her lips. “I can’t just cancel the shoot, it would be a huge blow to my professional credibility, not to mention a stall on future projects. What if they never want to work with me again? This could seriously damage my career Harry and it would be all your fault!”

  
“I didn’t book the shoot or the show,” Harry grumbled. “This was all your idea.”

“But it will benefit both of us.”  
Harry sighed deeply, shrugged at his wife then got up to leave the room.  
“Where are you going?” Nadine asked indignantly as she followed him.  
“To pack,” Harry replied as he started up their sweeping staircase. “Call the producers and offer them the alternative.”

Two steps further and he paused. “Have you moved your stuff back into our bedroom?” he asked although he was sure he knew what the answer would be.  
“Not yet,” Nadine glared at him. It wasn’t the face of a loving wife who had just been done a huge favour by her husband. “I kinda got sidetracked with my job. Remember what those are like?”

So, just another job for Harry then. He remembered what it was like having a job. Living Nadine was a full time one!

“Just call the producers and tell them I’ll go,” Harry finished the conversation abruptly. “It’ll be like a holiday to get away from you!”  
Her lips pressed into a thin line Nadine tried to get close to Harry and hug him, but he flinched at just the tips of her fingers upon his forearm.  
"Just don't," he warned tiredly. "save it for the cameras, I've got stuff to do."  
"Fine. I'll make the call." Nadine snapped and strutted off towards the kitchen. "Are we doing anything together tonight?"  
"Not if I can help it," Harry growled to himself. He was looking forward to leaving already.

And that was how - for one episode only - Wife Swap because Life Swap.

  
"Hi, I'm Danielle Campbell and I'm the lucky girl who gets to call Louis Tomlinson my husband. Being with Louis has been more magical than I ever dreamt it would be. He's such an amazing guy. Every morning I wake up and feel so blessed that I have him in my life..."

From behind the camera Louis watched his wife have her introduction filmed and gave her the thumbs up with a grin. Dani was so good at this shit - unlike him - Louis could imagine having to redo his bit over and over again until he said something that the producers could use.

"In the mornings I usually am the first up," Danielle continued to say to the camera. "I have a cup of Fit Tea - which I love because it's so healthy - and take my babies for a walk..."

"Did we take shots of her walking the dogs?" a producer next to Louis asked another member of the crew. "Drinking the tea?"  
"Yup," the lad checked his clipboard. "All we've got left is to film her saying goodbye and driving off."  
"And Louis?"  
"One more shot."

  
"So Louis. What kind of person would you really dislike coming to live you?" a crew member asked Louis who was perched upon a stool in the kitchen to conduct his sound bites. "Remember to put the question into your answer and don't be afraid to be a little controversial if you need to be."

"Er... what kind of person wouldn't I want coming here?" Louis asked himself with a grin when it was time to start. "I guess someone who's old before their time. Y'know, someone who likes to go to bed early and only eats rabbit food," Louis scratched his head. It was obvious he was needed to say more. "Basically send me a girl who likes to have a good time, drink a shit load and eat a Maccy D's on the way home and we're golden!" He smirked down the cameras lens. "Of course Dani would prefer it if I got stuck with the boring chick!"

"Ok. Louis that was great," a woman with a clipboard nodded. "Right, we've got to film you leave Danielle. Are you all ready to go? Know what you're going to say?"

Danielle nodded. She was smiling but Louis could tell her fake actress smile from her real one and knew she was nervous, especially when she snuck her hand around his forearm and squeezed it tight.

"What did I get us into?" she hissed to him as the crew members scattered to get the next shot set up. "What if I'm stuck with someone horrible? I'm not like you, I can't sass! I can't get people to their knees with a withering look! What if they hate me?"

  
"Nobody hates you babe," Louis insisted and soothed a lone tendril of her long hair out of her face. "You're..."  
"Your fans hate me!"  
"They don't hate you." Louis insisted patiently with a kiss to her forehead.  
"They call me Becky-one-shoe!"  
"Well. You did wear those shoes an awful lot..."  
"Only because they went with everything! I loved those shoes!"

  
Louis sighed and instead of saying anything he wrapped his arms around his wife's neck and kissed the top of her head as he cuddled her close. This was classic Danielle, always stressing about the little things to hide how she was really feeling.

  
"How about when you get home we'll go on holiday somewhere hot and I'll buy you a shit load of shoes?"  
Danielle gave him a sad smile then buried her face in his neck. "What if you like her more than me?"  
And that was the root of her discomfort. Fortunately she was easy to comfort, she always was and pretty soon her real smile was back on her face and they were walking hand in hand towards the front door and down to where the film crew were set up.  
"Right, we need you to say goodbye," the same woman with the clipboard instructed them. "Make it look as natural as possible, then Dani, I need you to get in the back of the limo and say your line out the window and that's it."

Danielle and Louis nodded. The cameras started to roll and Danielle and Louis hugged and kissed goodbye.  
"I love you Lou! Take care of our babies for me!" Danielle waved out of the window as the black stretch limousine rolled out of sight. Louis waved until the woman with the clip board signalled him to stop.  
"Right Louis. We need you out of the house for a good few hours - but no coming home intoxicated. You want to be on your best behaviour don't you?"  
"Do I?" asked Louis his tone as sceptical as his face looked. "Who is it anyway?"  
The woman didn't even look at him. "You'll find out later,"  
"Come on mate. I've booked us tickets for the new Marvel."

Louis grinned at his personal assistant/ one of his best friends Oli. He honestly had no idea what he would do without him and relied upon the lad for everything even to the point where he didn't have to ask Oli to do something, he just did it on his own.

The film was good but Louis fidgeted through the whole thing, only able to concentrate on his thoughts of who had arrived at his house in his absence and how he was going to make it through the next two weeks with a complete stranger.  He kind of hoped she wouldn't like him, he'd almost forgotten what it was like to be allowed breathe on his own.  This could be a good reminder.

 

Having already watched previous episodes of the show for research purposes Harry had been surprised when it had only taken about half an hour by car to get to his new residence.  Usually the families didn't live so close together, but since it was a celebrity edition it wasn't that much of a surprise that the other one also lived in LA - most of them did.

"Looks really nice," Harry commented for the cameras.  "I have no idea who lives here, but they have great taste in property."

A camera crew were already there and had begun filming his arrival.  Whilst one of them saw to his suitcases, Harry was to "explore" the house and look for clues until he discovered who he was to be living with and who would be living with Nadine.

Whoever lived here was definitely not house proud.  Random clothes were thrown over backs of chairs and there was a pile of Vans shoes by the front door - even though there was a rack right next to them.

"I guess I'll be the tidy one in this relationship!"  Harry joked to the camera as he pointed out the pile.  "Looks like we have an option for a rule change already."

The kitchen however was pristine.  The only appliance that looked used was the microwave, and there was nothing in the fridge except for bottles of Corona and milk.

"There's no food anywhere," Harry acknowledged when he was silently encouraged to nose into the nearby cupboards and remark upon what he found.  "Either these people don't eat or they only do so in restaurants - which I wouldn't mind." he finished with consideration.  He did get fed up of making dinner every night, especially for someone who was so ungrateful.

"Wow, would you look at that view!" Harry breathed a few minutes later as he stepped onto the patio to the rear of the house.  Not only did it boast a panoramic view of the city and the famous Hollywood sign, but you could view it all from the huge infinity pool with attached hot tub.  "This is amazing!  Whoever lives here is certainly very lucky!"

Now was the time when Harry was to discover exactly who he would be living with and was led off camera to a large home studio.  Platinum records hung around the walls along with familiar looking award statues in a floor to ceiling display cabinet - rather like the one he had his own replicas in at home.

"BRIT for Best Album," Harry read of the preselected statue.  "The Rogue - Self Made.  Wow!  Are you serious?  One of them live here?  These guys are incredible!" Harry exclaimed enthusiastically with his most genuine smile.  "I actually have all of their albums.  The lad who writes the songs is a genius.  I was absolutely gutted when they announced their split.  I just felt like they had so more to give."

As Harry found himself ushered elsewhere in the house he couldn't help but feel a little excited about the prospect of living with one of his favourite bands for this project.  It had never occurred to him that it would be someone he actually liked.

"Ooh family photos!" Harry exclaimed as he made a beeline for a collection of pictures on the wall and scanned for the familiar face he had been hoping to see since he read the bands name on that award.  

A stupid grin exploded onto his face as he found it.  "Are you seriously telling me that I'm going to be living with Louis _Tomlinson_?   _The_ Louis Tomlinson?" he exclaimed with delight.  "He's a legend!" but then he eyed the crew suspiciously.  "Or is he with Nadine and I get..." he jabbed at the picture of the pretty girl with Louis.  "... his wife?  Because that would be nowhere near as much fun!  Unless..." a frown creased his brow.  "... he's expecting my wife isn't he?  I hope he isn't too disappointed to get me instead." he laughed.  "I guess you could say I'm a really huge fan!"

"Brilliant Harry.  You did really well." the producer called Cass told him after signalling for the camera to stop.  "Louis should be home in the next ten minutes or so.  I think you should wait for him in the living room.  He has no idea that it's you by the way, so for him it will be a big surprise."

Harry laughed awkwardly.  "I don't think he knows who I am anyway.  We've never actually met.  Wow.  My palms are actually sweating.  What if I say something really stupid?  Do I look alright?"

"Breathe for goodness sake!" Cass drawled with an amused expression on her face.  "I can't have you fainting on camera.  Louis' just a regular nice lad.  Just relax."

"I'm going to say something ridiculous," Harry grumbled to himself and tried to dry his hands on his skinny jeans.  He really was sweating.  "I'm going to blurt out that Home is my most played song... or fall over..."

"Do it," Cass shrugged with a smirk.  "it'll make great television.  Stunts like that will be gold."

Harry tried his best not to roll his eyes.  His life was just one drawn out stunt.  He didn't need to add any more to it.

"He's here!" a runner called from where he had been stationed by the window to watch for Louis' arrival.

Harry knew the cameras had started to roll upon Cass' silent signal.  Any minute now he was going to come face to face with one of his idols for the first time.  All the mental preparation just flew out of his head and he had no idea what he was going to say.  In the hall outside he heard a broad Yorkshire accent announce his presence, followed by footsteps, followed by the handle of the living room door turning.


	2. When Harry Met Louis

Harry watched with baited breath as the living room door flew open and Louis Tomlinson strutted in with a huge grin on his face as he looked around the room for his new wife.

"Eh?" 

Louis was taller than Harry had expected - not as tall as him mind - but that undoubtedly came from the thousands of posts on Twitter referring to the musician as a 'smol bean' or their 'tiny son who must be protected at all costs'.

Dressed from head to toe in Adidas and sporting some rather impressive stubble, Louis looked closer to a ruffian than the multi-millionaire Harry knew him to be.  But no matter what he was wearing one thing was certain - he was incredibly attractive, even more so in person.

"Hi, I'm Harry Styles," Harry rushed to introduce himself and stumbled in his tan suede boots to cross the room to shake the mans hand.  How had he turned into such a mess?  Over the years he had met so many people who had serious influence in who he was today, but Louis Tomlinson had him floored.  There was just something about being in his presence that turned Harry into a clumsy, unattractive fool.

A frown of confusion creased Louis' forehead for a fraction of a second, but it was long enough for Harry to both almost see the older lad's brain trying to catch up what his eyes were seeing, and dread the infamous expression of deep rooted disdain.  It had come from that video in the newsagents which often popped up on his timeline.  If Louis gave him that look Harry would be crushed.

 

Louis hadn't known who he was to expect waiting for him on the other side of that door, but it certainly wasn't what he got.  When the only woman in the room had been Cass the producer he had half expected to be told that the whole thing was called off.  But then a lad stepped (fell?) towards him, his hand stuck out at a stiff and awkward angle with a mumbled greeting and Louis realised that maybe this wasn't going to be the experience he had been dreading.  He didn't exactly know what to make of it, but hey, who knew what was around the corner in the world of celebrity? 

"Louis Tomlinson." he smiled awkwardly and grabbed the lads hand before he overbalanced and face planted the floor.  "So, you'll be my wife for the next two weeks eh?"

"More like your spouse," Harry joked shyly suddenly stuck for words. He could see how Louis was openly sizing him up, feel himself blushing and he half wanted to hide behind his hair just so Louis wouldn't have to see exactly how nervous he was.  

"You're such a _small_ bean!"

The instant the words had been blurted out of his mouth Harry both clapped a large hand over his mouth and his eyes widened with horror, wishing that the floor would swallow him up.  Why on earth had he said that?  He could have said anything.  Anything!  Harry felt utterly mortified.  How could he recover from this?  His skin felt hot, his stomach churned with inexplicable anxiety.  Louis wasn't even speaking, he just stared at him as the crew hid their sniggers behind their fingers, even the ginger lad who had come in with Louis shook with silent laughter.

Louis was absolutely astonished.  Was this planned?  Was this a line Harry had been told to say?  It was common knowledge that he was slightly sensitive about his height, but to mock him about it in his own home?  He needed to shrug this off didn't he?  Make out like it was no big deal.  Save face for the cameras and all that.

"Gimme a break, I'm big!" he laughed off as he drew himself to his full height and took a step closer to Harry, although there was no way he'd be able to match his height - not even on his tip toes!

"I'm so sorry!" Harry uttered with a shake of his head.  "It just came out and..." 

"No worries mate, I get it all the time."  Louis promised and gave the lads hand a squeeze.  It was actually comical.  He knew who Harry Styles was of course.  They'd never actually met but they had been in the same industry at one point.  From first impressions though the Harry Styles in front of him was nothing like the one he'd seen in the media.  That Harry was cool, calm, suave and oozed confidence as he glided down a red carpet or posed for the cameras.  This Harry couldn't walk thee steps across his living room without tripping over his own feet, and came across as bumbling, uncomfortable in his own skin.  That was interesting in itself.

"What did you think of the manual?" Louis asked after being promoted off camera with some very obvious hand gestures.

"Erm..." Harry went to pick it up, dropped it oh the floor, bent to grab it but somehow couldn't get a grip as it slipped from his finger tips again and landed at Louis' feet.

"Lemme get that," Louis shared a confused glance with Cass.  Was this some kind of joke that he wasn't a part of?  How could someone realistically be this clumsy?  "You sit down... and... relax."

Blushing furiously Harry sat down on the closest settee and let Louis set the Household Manual upon his lap.

"So... erm... I thought it was interesting," Harry told him carefully.  He spoke so slowly as though he was deliberately considering each and every word before he said it aloud.  "You seem to really like the party lifestyle?"

"Who doesn't?" Louis shrugged as he sat down besides him.  "Dani loves getting dressed up, I like a good drink and good music all night.  Don't you?"

Harry stared at his feet and jerked his head in a nod.  In truth he missed going out to clubs, drinking until his vision was blurred and dancing until his limbs were sore.  It had been so much fun and he'd felt so carefree - but all of that had stopped once he'd gotten married. He couldn't remember the last time he'd set foot in a club, let alone drank hard liquor.

"But you don't do that now?" Louis pressed, a hint of a smile upon his lips.  This could be fun.  It was a good job he'd planned on a club night the following evening.

Harry shook his head.  "Nadine isn't really a fan of clubs.  She doesn't like sticky floors or drunk people... we are more of a restaurant kinda couple."

"How... nice..."

The expression upon Louis' face implied that he didn't think it sounded nice at all.  But why would he?  Louis wasn't about sitting around and making small talk over wine and fancy appetisers.  He was a loud lad who liked a wild night - well that was what he got from the tabloids, but Harry of all people should know that you couldn't believe all that you read.

"Maybe you could show me what a good night for you is?" Harry suggested and tried his best to not sound too enthusiastic.  A night out with Louis Tomlinson?  With cocktails, dancing and disgustingly tight clothing?  Right now it sounded like just what he needed.  Harry had been tightly coiled in married life for too long, he needed an escape, he wanted to feel free again.  But most of all he wanted to have fun. Something he'd been lacking a lot of lately.

Harry had considered Louis attractive before but nothing prepared him for the smile that split his whole face open at his suggestion.  If he had been feeling poetic he would have likened it to the sun breaking through the clouds on an overcast day.

"Ay, I think we can manage that," Louis beamed at him and slapped the other lads thigh out of enthusiasm.

"Harry?  Can you ask what you are both going to do tonight?" Cass directed, pleased by how naturally Harry repeated the question.

"Well I've got the little lad coming over tomorrow so we're gonna order some take out and watch the footie." Louis answered with ease.  "We're not really into cooking.  Why do something that someone else can do for you without creating a mess?"

"I love cooking," Harry murmured to himself.  

"Yeah, but you also love golf." Louis deadpanned.  "And I bet you also enjoy jigsaw puzzles by the fire."

"I prefer Scrabble actually."

"Wow, that's so much more entertaining..."

Harry couldn't help but feel a little stung by the sarcasm that dripped off Louis' tongue, but he let it go.  He just had a few more options for his rule changes.

The cameras kept rolling whilst Louis and Harry chose from a vast amount of take-out menus (Louis helpfully pointing out what Danielle would eat if she was there) and Oli put through the call without being asked.  Harry was yet to ask/ discover what Oli's role was in the greater scheme of things.  All he knew was that he was always around and seemed to do all the menial tasks.  E.g.  phoning for food, setting the table, finding the right channel on the television.

"Does Danielle like football?" Harry asked after another promt from Cass.

Louis glanced first at Oli and then Harry with a shrug.  "No idea.  She always watches it with me though so she can't think it's too bad I guess."

Oli, seated behind Louis made a big show of shaking his head.  Another certain - Danielle loved her husband.  Harry wondered what else Louis wouldn't be able to tell him about his wife.

"I've unpacked your suitcases," Oli told Harry as he led the way to one of the Tomlinson's many guest rooms.  "Toiletries are in the en-suite and I've hung your shirts up in the wardrobe.  If you need anything ironed just give me a shout."

"Er... thanks," Harry responded more than a little surprised.  "You didn't have to do that, but thank you."

Oli shrugged.  "I'll be doing everything for you that I do for Dani.  Part of my job."

Now was the perfect time.  "No offence, but what exactly is your job?  I mean, do you live here too?"

Oli smiled.  "First and foremost I'm Lou's best mate.  Known him since school and he's hands down one of the best lads you could ever meet.  I needed a job, he hired me as his personal assistant.  It's great, I get to hang out with my mate and I get paid for it."

"Isn't that a bit weird?" Harry asked as Oli ushered him into the bedroom and began to show him where everything was.

Oli shook his head dramatically.  "Lou needs a friend out here on a permanent basis.  It's hard for him to be away from England and his family and I think it makes it easier on him that I'm here."

"Because of the baby?" Harry asked carefully.  "I mean, that's the reason he's here isn't it."

Oli nodded emphatically.  "The only reason," he agreed.  "By the way I should warn you off camera.  Freddie's handover isn't handled like most conventional couples usually, but because of the show she'll be coming to the house with him tomorrow.  It's not going to be pleasant but you can't talk about it whilst they're filming.  If you have any questions could you ask them in private?  Or just ask me.  Louis doesn't like to talk about it."

Harry nodded slowly.  He didn't know anything about Louis and Briana's past situation but it didn't sound great.  He really was looking forward to meeting Freddie and was happy to tell Oli so.

"He's a great kid," Oli grinned.  "Gonna turn out just like his dad if Lou and I have anything to do with it.  Anyway..." he trailed off as he looked around.  "If you need anything I'm three doors down.  I've set your alarm clock for the time Dani gets up.  The dogs sleep in the master bedroom when you go to walk them."

Harry nodded and said goodnight to Oli.  He couldn't wait to get some sleep but first he had to film a short diary entry.

"So, I've met Louis Tomlinson," Harry told the camera as he perched on the end of the bed and looked down the lense.  "I think this swap is going to be interesting.  Clearly Louis and I are very different people.  We have different interests but I'm looking forward to getting to know him better and seeing if we actually have anything in common.  Right now I'm going to tuck down because the manual says I have an early start in the morning.  Goodnight all."


	3. Day 1: Early Mornings and Butterflies

"Harry settled in ok?" 

Louis watched as Oli shut the living room door behind him, came to sit next to him on the settee and accepted the bottle of beer handed to him.

"I guess so," Oli reported back with a shrug.  "Bit of a shocker him turning up instead of his bird wasn't it."

"Tell me about it," Louis nodded without taking his eyes off the television.  "Seems a nice enough lad though.  What did you think of him?"

Oli shrugged.  "I guess he's alright.  Like you said, nice enough, bit odd mind.  Like he saw you and just kinda fell to pierces in front of our eyes."

Louis rolled his eyes with a little smile.  True Harry hadn't come across as the coolest man in the world, but instead of making Louis want to sneer (as he usually would) he had only felt rather endeared.  This wasn't an emotion Louis felt frequently or willingly.

"Let's face it, this whole show is a load of shit," Louis commented and took a long swig of his bottle.  "Don't know why Danielle was so enthusiastic about it - unless it's to demonstrate her acting skills."

"For fucks sake Lou, don't be saying that around the crew!" Oli groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  "We went over this!  It'll be great exposure, and to be honest the fact that Harry is staying here will only get you more column inches.  Not only is it breaking the mould of the show, but it's Harry Fucking Styles!  Your face is going to be everywhere.  Just like you wanted."

Louis made a little grunt of disapproval and stared intently at the screen although he wasn't really watching the program anymore.  He was overthinking again, analysing the day just gone, premeditating the next.  It was like his life was a game of chess and in order to win he always had to strive to be at least three steps ahead.  One wrong move could finish him - and Louis wasn't finished yet.  Sure a chapter had ended when The Rogue had split up.  But that didn't mean that his career was over... he just didn't know what to do next...

It was a long time before Louis fell asleep that night after he had spent a significant amount of time searching Harry Styles on the internet.  It made him wonder if the younger lad had ever felt the way he did about his career.  After all both of them had come to an abrupt halt, but unlike Louis who had indeed fathered a child, Harry didn't seem to yet have the one he left his band for, and career wise hadn't done anything else since.  Did he have regrets?  Did he know his next move?  Was this why he was on the show?  Another bid to stay relevant in the entertainment world whilst he figured out what he wanted?  Maybe when they were off camera he could ask, but then again maybe it would be for the best not to draw attention to his weaknesses.  After all knowledge was power.

 

Harry awoke to the unfamiliar chime of Danielle's alarm clock at exactly 6am.  This had to be the strangest job he'd ever had, never had his itinerary began with walking Louis Tomlinson's dogs!

Knowing that he was to record the experience as a video diary (the crew didn't want to show up until 10am) Harry took a moment to brush his teeth and wash his face before he recorded the opening back in bed as though he had just woken up - bed head and all.

"Good morning," Harry rasped in his sleepiest voice as he lay on his stomach, his chin propped up with one hand.  "It's my first morning being an honorary Tomlinson.  It's just gone six so I'm pretty tired.  Usually I'd be asleep right now so I'm fresh for a gym session at eight.  But today I'm Danielle so I'm going to take the family dogs Clifford and Max for a walk.  I haven't met them yet so let's hope they take a liking to me eh?"

Harry gave a little wave to the camera with a dopey smile and fumbled for the off switch.  He wondered how Danielle was getting on being him so far - he did do a very vigorous gym workout.

He was just pulling a blue beanie on when there was a warning tap on the door and Oli's head appeared.  Apparently he always accompanied Danielle on her morning stroll and today would be no different.

"Louis still in bed?" Harry asked although he already knew the answer considering what he had to do after walking Max and Clifford.

Oli nodded as he grabbed a duel lead from its hook but didn't say anything.

Harry was a little apprehensive about meeting two strange dogs and approached them with a hesitant hand.  He needn't have worried though as both of them were so extatic to see the lead that they barely noticed that there was someone new.  Both of them were very excitable and pretty much dragged Harry along behind them as Oli guided the route to the park.

"Do you always walk the dogs with Danielle?" Harry asked as he threw another ball for Max who scampered after it with a childlike enthusiasm.

Oli nodded as he bent down to ruffle Clifford's curly head.

"I don't like her going out on her own really.  I'm sure she'll be fine... but these two can't really be considered great guard dogs.  They're too soft."

"How come Louis doesn't go with her?"

Oli laughed.  "Guess he has more faith in her capabilities than I do.  Doesn't mean he doesn't love her any less mind."

Harry nodded.  He didn't know what to say, unable to relate.

"Are there any topics I should stay clear of?" he asked instead to fill the silence.

Oli seemed to size him up with a frown.  

"I'm not going to go to the press," Harry assured him with a small smile as he recognised the calculated expression.  "I just don't want to put anyone in an awkward position."

"I guess you would understand more than anyone about that," Oli agreed as he recalled the headlines that Harry Styles used to make. "Ok, well Freddie's mum should not be mentioned at all on camera like I said last night - in fact that whole family, just don't go there.  Also... don't bring up Five Seconds of Summer... that's a very sore topic."

"I'm not surprised," Harry nodded as they began to walk home.  "I don't even know what happened and even I thought that was harsh. I mean, Louis was the genius behind The Rogue's major songs, the front man, the band wouldn't have been half as successful without him involved."

"I know," Oli agreed sadly.  "Lou thought they were just taking a break to do other projects - which they did do - they formed 5SOS as a side thing... they just decided that they preferred it without Lou..."

Oli shook his head, full of anger and bitterness on behalf of his best friend.  "He lost a lot of confidence from that.  Really hit him hard.  Hasn't been able to record another song since."

"That breaks my heart," Harry stated honestly.  "He's so talented... I mean... I've admired him for years."

"You have?" Oli couldn't help but grin at the huge smile that had crossed Harry's little face, dimples popping in his cheeks.  "Don't tell me you got all flustered last night because you're a major fan?"

Harry just blushed deeply.  It was completely true.

Oli looked thoughtful.  "Maybe you'll be able to build his confidence up a bit?  I probably shouldn't tell you, but he does actually rate you as a writer.  He told me once that he wished he had written Stockholm Syndrome."

It could have been a lie to make him feel better, but the knowledge warmed Harry from the toes upwards.  He'd always been proud of his writing but to hear that someone who he lyrically admired liked something that he did was amazing to him.

 

Back at the house Oli helped Harry feed his two new friends.

"Time for my next job," Harry told the camera Oli pointed at him as he held up two steaming mugs of tea.  "Let's go and wake up the man of the house!"

He led the way, Oli following him with the camera as he climbed the stairs towards the master bedroom.  According to the manual Danielle always walked the dogs and then woke her husband up with a cup of tea and a cuddle.

"Are you sure he's going to find this funny?" Harry asked quickly as he lingered at the front door.  

Oli shrugged.  "If he doesn't we'll just delete the footage."

 

Louis awoke to a gentle, featherlight sensation against his cheek.  It should have shocked him awake since it was foreign and unfamiliar, but either he was too tired or too comfortable to care.

"Good morning sweet cheeks, rise and shine!" 

Louis couldn't help but smile sleepily at Harry's michevious tone somewhere above his left ear.  This lad was really following Danielle's manual to the letter.

"Loueh?"  Harry pretended to whine.  "Wakey, wakey!  I want my cuddle!"

He had to bite his lip to stop himself from chuckling.  Harry sounded like such a little kid... and then there was a loud whistle in his ear and his whole body jerked.

"You little shit!" Louis yelped out as he rolled over and hit out lazily at the grinning lad who had just blown into his ear and actually looked quite pleased with himself.  "That was  definitely not in the manual!"

Harry shrugged with a wide smile, leant back against the headboard with the duvet bunched up in his lap and handed Louis a mug of tea.

"No cuddle?" he asked innocently as Louis took a tentative sip and pretended to glare.

Oli, who had been avidly filming the whole exchange lowered the hand held camera just enough to give the pair a smile.  He was pleased that Harry had evidently gotten over his initial attack of nerves and looked quite comfortable lounging in Louis' bed with his mug of tea, still dressed in the basketball shorts and close fitting hoodie he had worn for their walk, his long curls pushed back on his head with the help of sports headband.

"Like I'd cuddle anyone who wears Nike," Louis retorted without missing a beat.  "I have you know that you're living in an Adidas household mate."

"Well they do say that opposites attract," Harry bantered back with his trademark winning smile.

It was impossible but to feel anything but utterly endeared when he was with Harry.  They had only just met, were practically strangers and yet Louis had never felt so instantly comfortable with anyone in his entire life.  It had even taken him a while to warm to Oli in the beginning - and yet now he was Louis' closest friend.

There was something different about the lad next to him.  Louis couldn't put his finger on what it specifically was and it baffled him as to why it bothered him so much that he couldn't. All he knew was that whenever the boy smiled at him - all bright eyes, white teeth and dimples - he got a swooping sensation deep inside his abdomen which all it made him want to do was find reasons to make Harry happy so that he would smile even brighter than before.  

"So what time is little Freddie coming over?" Harry asked and Louis felt the exact moment that his heart rate increase as the younger lad shuffled a little closer to him, face wide and open with obvious anticipation and excitement.  "I can't wait to meet him!  I love babies, do you think he'll like me?  Or is he on the shy side?  Does he like the park?  Does he like animals?  We could go to that place... you know the one... with the... what?"

A little pout puckered his full lips as he realised that both Louis and Oli were trying their hardest to smother their laughter.  "It was just an idea..."

"It was a great idea." Louis assured him straight away.  "It's just... Dani kinda takes a back seat when it comes to Freddie... she's not really allowed around him to be honest... certain people tend to kick off..."

Harry's face fell.  "Does that mean that I can't be around him either?  I mean... I am Danielle so..."

"We'll pretend she does.  We'll go to the park, go see the animals and if you're lucky I'll even let him nap on your tummy!" Louis answered without hesitation and drank in the expression of undiluted glee upon Harry's handsome face.  

And then it hit him.

The swooping sensation in his stomach were caused by butterflies.

Happily married Harry Styles was giving 'Happily Married' Louis Tomlinson butterflies.  Not even his wife had ever given him butterflies - not even when he had fooled himself into thinking he was in love with her.


	4. The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe

Cass and her crew turned up just after ten o'clock whilst Harry and Louis were having their second cup of tea of the day and eagerly awaiting Freddie's arrival.

"I'm enjoying myself so far," Harry told the camera when questioned.  "So far I have no complaints and it's a wonderful opportunity to get to know someone I admire on a personal basis."

"Do you think you will continue to get along for the entire duration or can you see possible cracks on the horizon?"

Harry hummed as he considered the question.  It was obvious there were differences between them, but so far they remained solely on the surface and were too superficial to draw attention to.  Their choice in how they had prepared for the day for example.  Whereas Harry had dressed for the day in a freshly laundered pair of skinny jeans and one of his many brightly coloured shirts, opted for a clean shave and blow-dried his wild mane of hair and styled it into a more manageable bun, Louis was almost an exact opposite.  He was of course clean, but had dressed in a baggy, worn pair of surfer shorts and a baggy tank style tee that exposed more of his chest and sides than actually covered him.  Approximately three days worth of stubble covered his jaw and upper lip which arguably made him look a good few years older than his age - and definitely older than Harry, who knew he was a couple of years younger.

Another example was Oli.  Harry was used to doing everything for himself and was happy to be self reliant.  He handled his own finances, kept his car filled with petrol and cooked and cleaned on a daily basis.  Louis didn't seem to have to lift a finger because it looked as though Oli did it all for him whether he asked or not.

"I think it's too soon to tell," Harry finally answered with a genuine smile.  "But I have a good feeling about being here.  I'm excited to experience more."

"They're here!" called out a crew member from the kitchen window.

Harry glanced up at Cass who looked a little displeased but signaled for all cameras and microphones to be switched off.

"It's stipulated in Tomlinson's contract," she explained with a grimace.  "The mother doesn't get airtime.  Talk about restrictive.  Could have got some good trailer footage from that exchange."

Harry's attention turned to Louis.  A couple of minutes ago his face had been bright and open as he chatted to Oli, but had closed off since the announcement, mouth drawn into a tight line, his eyes hardened as he anxiously switched his gaze between the hall and each individual camera, no doubt checking that all the red lights had ceased to blink.

True to form it was Oli who rushed to the front door when it chimed and even Harry felt on edge with morbid anticipation at what he was about to encounter.

A clatter of heels on the hardwood floor could be heard and before Harry could even stand up, the door was shoved open, a familiar looking girl paused in the doorway, a little boy balanced in her arms, his little fingers tangled in her long dark hair.  

Her expression could have been described as frozen, her icy cold and formidable gaze swept over each and every person in the room until it landed upon Harry who inadvertently shivered under the scrutiny.  In a split second her whole demeanour changed and a smile lit up her entire face and she made a beeline for him, hair swinging, heels clicking as she swooped in to air kiss him on both cheeks.  It took all the politeness inside him not to openly flinch away.  He'd met women like this before and their company was never worth having.

"Harry Styles it's wonderful to meet you," Briana Jungwirth gushed in what she must have considered a sing-song voice, but just came out as a high pitched whine.  "I'm Bria and..."

It was difficult to continue to wear an interested expression as he had to endure her chatter/ flirting, especially when behind her back Louis had started to make a variety of faces to which Harry struggled to keep his own expression neutral.

"This is my baby son," Bria was telling him in a cutesy tone that didn't sound adorable as it was obviously intended.  "I hope you can spend a bit of time with him.  It would be nice for him to say one day that he was babysat by such a successful and handsome man.  He could do with a strong male influence in his life!  Have you met his little hoe?  I don't allow her around my son because she's so... I'm glad you're here."  Briana paused to flutter her fake eyelashes.  "Actually..." she began to search in her bag and pulled out her phone.  "...let's take a picture of the three of us.  Oli?  I need you!"

Harry was stunned at the obvious swipe at Louis and wasn't the least bit surprised that this girl had been banned from being filmed.  She was simply dreadful.

Oli took her phone and waited for Briana to glue herself to Harry's side before bouncing Freddie in her arms to make him smile for the camera.  Behind the camera Louis stared at the celing with a bored expression, but Harry could see how tightly his fists were clenched behind his back.

After Briana was finally satisfied with a picture and back to flirting with Harry (which was pretty offensive since she knew that he was married), Louis coolly strutted over and extracted a fidgeting Freddie from her arms with a "there's my little lad," and wandered into the back garden as an escape.

"Anything we need to know?" Oli asked Briana with the clear message of _shouldn't you be leaving?_

"I'm going to..." Harry indicated outside to where Louis was walking his son in circles and talking to him.

Briana pouted dramatically and gave a little whine to which a few members of the crew rolled their eyes at the obvious desperation.  Just her presence was wasting valuable filming time.

 

"Hey?  Are you alright?" Harry asked tentively as he approached slowly, unsure if he had done the right thing in following them out.  Truth was he had just wanted to get away from Briana.

Louis turned as he bounced Freddie and grinned at Harry.

"I am now I've got my little lad," he stated, but it was only now that Harry was close to Louis that he could tell that his smile didn't quite meet his eyes.

"Doesn't it bother you that she..."

"Shhh!" Louis instantly hissed at Harry as he moved a hand to cover Freddie's little ear that wasn't pressed against his chest.  "Don't say anything about the B I T C H in front of Freddie.  I don't want to be one of those dads who talks S H I T about his M U M in front of him."

Harry stifled a chuckle.  Louis really did look like a scrappy terrier when he was irate and it was really quite cute.  This was another thing he had learnt about Louis Tomlinson.  He had morals when it came to giving his son a good environment to be raised in, dispite his poor relationship with the mother.  It could only be applauded.

"What are you going to do when he learns to spell?"

Louis, who had been nodding along to Freddie's non-sensical babbling, huffed a little.

"Find different code words."

"You do know that she's wrong though right?" Harry asked in a rush.  "You are successful, you are a strong male influence and, well, you are kinda handsome!"

"Ease up Harold, your sensitivity is showing," Louis muttered.  But he did look quite pleased.

"I mean it," Harry insisted with all his might.  "You do matter."

It was a strange choice of words in Louis' opinion, even stranger because it was exactly what Louis needed to hear, and somehow Harry knew that... how could he have known how to answer the niggling voice in his subconscious that had been telling him that he was a worthless excuse of a father?

Their eyes met and for a moment it felt like Louis' whole world had been put on pause.  Beautiful jade eyes captivated his attention, weakened his knees and made the butterflies start to flutter once more deep inside.  Harry could say more with just one look than a thousand words, and every single one of them made Louis feel like a king.

"Ready to go?"

It was Oli who broke the brief connection between them and Louis who tore his gaze away first.  In his peripheral vision he could see Harry shiver slightly despite the warmth in the air and wrap his arms around himself.  Would Harry mind if Louis hugged him?  Because that's all he wanted to do, and thank him.  Just for being there.

"Ready." Louis confirmed, hugged Freddie closer to him and disappeared inside, leaving Harry to run a shaky hand through his hair, let out the breath he'd been holding and remember that Louis was happily married and that moment hadn't really happened.

It was an amazing day for all of them.  After a quick stop at the local Starbucks (where they were caught by some very obnoxious paparazzi) Oli drove them to the park, where the paps also showed up and documented each and every part of their outing including feeding the ducks in the pond and Freddie experiencing his first ride on the swings and the slide whilst cuddled on Louis' lap.

For most of the day Harry just quietly watched Louis with affection.  You couldn't say that he wasn't a dedicated father.  Louis doted upon his boy every second that they were together and the bond between them - even at Freddie's young age - was something that Harry envied and moved him in equal measures.  He'd always wanted to be a young dad, still hoped he would be one, but it pained him to admit to himself that it just wasn't going to happen... not with his current status.

He wondered as he watched them just how much Briana made sly comments about Louis in front of Freddie and hoped that the sweet little boy wouldn't be poisoned against his dad.  It clearly hadn't ended well between them, but that wasn't Freddie's fault.

When they got back to the house Freddie was beginning to tire and was more than a little cranky which Louis just took in his stride.

"You want to give him his bottle?" Louis asked him with a small smile as he spotted Harry enviously watching him.  "Get the full bubba experience?"

The smile Louis received almost cracked Harry's face it was so big as he made grabby hands for his little lad.

"Come on then, we'll do it in his room, then he can be put down for his nap."

Freddie's room looked like it was a show room in a catalogue.  For starters it was spotless, the rest of the house could be a little messy but this room was pristine, as though it was barely used...

"Have a seat," Louis indicated to the old fashioned rocking chair in the corner.  "I'll get his bottle warmed up."

Harry couldn't have sat down in the chair quick enough and held his arms out for Freddie who instantly attempted to grab hold of his nose with his tiny hand.

 

"Dave sent me the pictures," Oli greeted Louis from his spot at the kitchen table.  "You want to have a look?  I've highlighted the good ones."

Dave was the paparazzi that Louis had an ongoing deal with.  As long as he got to pre-approve the shots and got a cut of the price they sold for, Louis would let Dave know where he would be, for what reason and when.  He didn't really like it, but what else could he do to stay relevant whilst he doing nothing.  He had a child to think about now.  Life wasn't just about him.  He had to be responsible... he had to stay relevant.

The pictures were good he had to admit.  Sweet little candid shots of Louis being a doting father and having a fun day out with his son, and the ones with Harry in the shots were even better as he joined in, carried Freddie, played with Freddie and pushed him around in his pushchair.  No doubt the tabloids would want to have these and be first to report on the story behind them - could be a quite tidy percentage.

"I like Harry," Oli commented as he emailed Dave back with their preferences.  "He didn't buy into B's bullshit, looked proper disgusted with her."

"Well he's used to something better isn't he," Louis murmured.  "Why would he flirt with her when he is married to an actual... human being?"

"He was good with Freddie too," Oli offered.  "Changed his nappy without being asked, good lad that."

"What are you trying to say?" Louis asked a little sharper than usual, but worried about what his mate was implying.

Oli sighed, closed his laptop and crossed his arms.

"I'm saying you need more friends Lou.  I think Harry could be a good one, and you must think so too because you don't let just anyone hold Freddie and yet where is he now?"

"With Harry..." Louis frowned as he heated his sons milk.

"Exactly," Oli sounded a little smug.  "You want to be his mate, embrace it."

"Don't jizz over it," Louis warned as they made their way back to Freddie's room.  "We don't know him yet.  This nice guy thing could be an act... he is an actor remember..."

Louis went to push the half open door, but Oli who had heard something from inside grabbed his hand to stop him and put his finger to his lips.  Inside Harry was singing and from the sound of it was one of Louis' own songs.  Ever so quietly both lads included their heads closer to the gap.

 

"I want to write you a song, one to make your heart remember me, so anytime I'm gone you can listen to my voice and sing along, I want to write you a song"

 

It was perfect, so perfectly sung that Louis knew he would never be able to listen to his own version ever again.  He knew that Harry had an amazing voice, smooth as chocolate that just dripped off his tongue, with the most delicious rasp.  Louis could happily listen to that voice for the rest of his life.  He'd have to make Harry record that for him whilst he was here... just in case Freddie liked it too...

 

"You know," Harry was saying to Freddie as he rocked him in his arms, completely unaware that Louis and Oli were spying on him from the crack in the door.  "Your daddy wrote that song.  I can't sing it as well as he can as you know, but isn't it brilliant?"

Harry smiled down at Freddie who was fisting his little hands into his shirt.  "Your daddy is very talented, did you know that?  I've admired him for so many years and one day you're going to see why and you're going to be so proud of him.  He's played in front of thousands, won some very prestigious awards and wrote some of the most beautiful and thought provoking songs you will ever hear.  I hope he writes some more, maybe he has done.  Maybe you're the only one he's sung them to."

Harry chuckled to himself quietly.  "If he has done I'm pretty jealous, but I'm getting myself sidetracked.  What I wanted to say is that your daddy is special and I don't think he realises just how unique he is.  But we know don't we?  And if you and I work together we will hopefully concince him that he deserves the world and that if he wants it, he can take it.  I'd love to be part of his world..."

 

Outside the door Louis' heart beat erratically as what he had heard sunk in.  He could feel Oli's eyes upon him, but he couldn't look his way.  At first he had been convinced that Harry was only saying that because he was filming a video diary and wanted to look cute with a baby.  But then he had remembered that Cass had taken the camera to recharge it because the crew would be following them on their outing.  

Harry was singing and talking to Freddie because he wanted to, and that warmed Louis' heart to an extent he hadn't thought possible.

 

Louis had always had a problem with relationships.  He was too good a friend to be anything more with Hannah.  Eleanor was a beautiful girl but he couldn't make it work, no matter how hard he tried!  Briana was... well... that had been a horrific car crash of ill judgement and mistake (if only the public knew the real truth behind the conception of Freddie) and then he had met Danielle.

Danielle loved him, with every single heartbeat she loved and adored him.  Every single waking moment she strived to make him happy.  The day Louis proposed was the day he had convinced himself that no-one else in this world would ever love him as much as Danielle.  No-one would believe in him as much as Danielle.  No-one would accept his past and his son like Danielle.  But there was something missing... Louis just hadn't been able to work out what it was.

"Give this to Harry," Louis hissed at Oli before he hurried off to his bedroom.  He needed to hide.  He couldn't look at Harry, didn't want to see the confused expression on Oli's face.  Didn't want to explain why his face looked like it did.

Louis had failed in everyone of his relationships,  but he had never really understood why until that moment and the truth that had finally dawned upon him.  It was all Harry's fault!  Harry with his stupid smile, his stupid dimples, stupid singing voice and stupid truthful sentiments.  Harry Styles with his beautiful eyes and how he looked as he held his son.

Harry Styles had sashayed into his world and made Louis realise after so many years that he had backed himself so far into the closest that he was practically in Narnia whilst the white witch held the son of Adam captive and all they needed was Aslan to save them from the never ending cycle of winter.

Aslan and his stupid mane... Harry and his stupid hair...

Louis had failed in all of his relationships, but it wasn't until Harry came into his life that he realised the reason why, was because he was gay.


	5. Chapter 5

"Harry!"  Cass groaned with her face in her hand.  "Could you please try and act less enthusiastic?  You're supposed to hate this type of night out.  You said so in your bio on numerous occasions.  If you keep that grin on your face then how are we meant to cut to scenes where you complain about clubs?"

Louis snorted and hid an amused grin as he pretended to gaze out of the window of the hired people carrier.  He could understand Cass' frustration.  After taking an absolute age to get suited and booted for an evening which was meant to be the idea of hell for Harry, the lad hadn't been able to keep a cheek splitting grin off his face or keep his knee from bouncing.  Everything from how carefully he had styled his hair, the clothes he had lovingly chosen to how he had pretty much danced out of the front door screamed how excited he was at the prospect of a night in the most obnoxious club Louis could think of - either he was acting too hard to be polite, or he wasn't as great at his profession as was publicised.

Immediately Harry sunk lower in his seat and his expression changed to one of anxious anticipation within a heartbeat.  With a raised eyebrow Louis noted the small pout to his lips and the furrow to his brow.  Was this acting?  It was too difficult to work out, and why was it suddenly so important to him to make a stupid face or crack a joke to make the lad laugh?

"That's better," Cass finally announced and motioned for the cameras to continue rolling.  "Now Louis, all you need to do is be yourself - only if you could amplify it by ten that would be great.  I'm talking drinking, dancing, whatever you do tonight needs to be big and bold." she prodded Harry's knee.  "You need to be the complete opposite."

A small whine escaped Harry's lips.

"You mean I'm not allowed to do anything?  Just... sit and watch?"

"And complain," Cass prompted.  "You're not here to have fun.  You're here to do a job.  All I can say is that the girls are doing a much better job than you two are."

"Really?" Louis couldn't help but question.  "Are they getting on well then?"

Cass smirked and sounded smug.  "Quite the opposite.  They absolutely despise each other. You should have seen Nadine's face when Danielle confessed she'd only taken one pair of shoes!  She was absolutely disgusted!"

The sour expression on Harry's face could have only been organic.  It was almost as though he was embarrassed of his wife.  Louis kinda felt bad for Danielle.  She was so bright and bubbly, and it was so important to her to be liked.  She probably wanted to come home.

They pulled up at the club which already had a long line out front which Louis' party would automatically bypass.

The usual pap was ready and waiting for him as Louis jumped from the vehicle and waited around for the crew and Harry to follow him.  

It was almost impossible not to compare him to a puppy who had been finally let out of the house.  His bright eyes tried to dart everywhere at once and Louis swore he saw him actually sniff the air and sigh happily - he clearly did not get out much.

A sharp tap on his nose from Cass made him frown once again though.

"Look miserable!" 

"Right, so here we are at one of the best clubs in LA," Louis announced to the camera with a clap of his hands.  "Dani and I come here at least three times a week for a bit of a laugh, bit of a dance.  It's always a great night!  So, let's go!"

Louis glanced at Harry who was stood behind the camera with a big frown on his pretty face as he slowly nodded to what she was saying.  He didn't look happy in the slightest and then began to button his shirt up from where it had been gaping open.  Obviously her intent was to make him look a little more conservative, which had worked because now Harry just looked uncomfortable and downcast, his shoulders slightly slumped as he trailed after Louis.

"What's your poison Styles?" Louis almost shouted over the thudding music when they got to the bar.

A hungry gleam filled Harry's eyes briefly as a large Pina Colada was passed over in front of his eyes but he shook his head slightly.  

"Pineapple juice," he answered in a dejected fashion, shook his hair out and then combed it back with his fingers.

"Really?" Louis asked skeptically.  "Don't you drink?"

"Not allowed," Harry murmured with a quick look at the cameras.  "I'm not supposed to have fun here."

Louis rolled his eyes.  "Find us a good spot, I'll get you summit."

All he got was a half smile in return, but Louis had the feeling that it would be bigger after what he had in mind.

"Oi Alex!" he called to his favourite barman.  "Open a tab for me?"

Louis placed his order, whispered an unusual request and then sidled to where Harry was sat uncomfortably on a stool and making small talk with a couple of girls who had obviously recognised him, the cameras fully focused on the three.

Louis had always thought that Harry seemed like a people person and he was right.  Even though the two girls were a little worse for wear and saying a lot more than they probably would have if sober, Harry patiently listened to their chatter and answered their questions as though they were all friends who hadn't seen each other in a while.

After promising them both a dance later on Harry turned to Louis with a happier smile just as Alex turned up with their drinks.

"Virgin Pina Colada?" Alex asked as he held up a large replica of what Harry had just almost drooled over.

Harry grinned at Louis who gave him a sly wink in return and chuckled when Harry took a long suck at the straw and discovered that the cocktail was no more a virgin than he was.  If Harry wanted to have a drink - in Louis' opinion - no one should stop him.

By Louis' standards it was a great night.  Various "virgin" cocktails were delivered to Harry who got happier and happier as the night progressed, his speech slowed, his movements got clumsier and in all honesty he started to get a little handsy with Louis off all people.

"You're such a good dancer!" he complimented with a beaming smile as a flushed Louis left the dance floor for a breather and another drink.  "You're like... you're like..." he pouted as he searched for the right word.  "Water!  You're all fluid and thirsty!"  He looked so proud of himself.

"Eh?" Louis laughed and poked at the lad's dimple.  "What are you on about Styles?  Sounds like all that pineapple's gone to your head!"

It was official.  Harry was actually six years old.  With a loud squawk of a laugh and a sneak peak at the cameras, Harry dissolved into giggles and hid his face as though he had been caught doing something naughty.  Not that anyone on the crew had realised that he was drunk... yet...

Without warning Harry reached out to Louis with his huge paws and grabbed at his smaller ones to marvel at the difference between them.

Little pinpricks of electricity ignited as their skin touched and was so unfamiliar and caught him so off guard that he automatically lost when Harry initiated a game of thumb war who gleefully cheered aloud when he managed to hold Louis' thumb down for longer than four seconds and celebrated by dragging Louis out into the middle of the dance floor and swinging him around in the air.

It was about that time that Harry's cover was blown when Cass took a sip of his unoccupied drink and promptly spat it out when she tasted the rum.

"For goodness sake!  All you had to do was not drink!" she hissed harshly at Harry when the pair stumbled back, who automatically hid behind Louis, both of his hands upon the older lads biceps so that every time Cass tried to pull the boy towards her, he could turn the lad around to remain hidden.  Louis was beside himself with delight, this boy was not only funny, but he loved hearing the little giggles behind his ear.

"I can't believe we are only on day two!" Cass groaned with exasperation.  "You two had better buck your ideas up tomorrow!  Now, are you coming home?"

Louis shook his head, or rather, Harry's hand forced him to shake it from where he had clamped it around his chin from behind.

Cass rolled her eyes.  "We'll try to salvage this tomorrow during the edit.  You had better not be too hungover to film!" 

With a wave of her hand the rest of the crew turned their cameras off and made their way to the exit.  The last look Cass gave the two lads was one of exasperation before she too called it a night.  This must be one of her most awkward jobs to date.

Once they were left to their own devices Harry finally came out of his shell and proceeded to order the largest, garish and potent cocktail the bar had to offer and was suddenly so chatty that Louis could have sworn he was with a different person.

Harry seemed to want to know everything about him and the questions that poured from his mouth seemed endless.  He wanted to know what Louis had done since his band had split, what prospects he had for the future, details about Freddie and how did he feel about the latest Rovers game?

In all honesty Louis only felt overwhelmed and barely knew how to answer, but fortunately his faithful friend Oli had stuck by their side and filled in the gaps when his mate got tongue tied.

Harry didn't hide his surprise when it was Oli who spoke instead of Louis and wore a calculated expression.  Clearly there was an opinion in there somewhere only he wasn't ready to share it yet, but he looked far from impressed even through his glassy eyed state.

 

Between the pair of them, Oli and Louis managed to help a very cuddly Harry home in the taxi and get him into the house unscathed.  Turned out he really did like to sing and belted out classic rock the whole journey home, before clearly deciding it was time to showcase how many songs of Louis' he knew by heart.

"Should we help him get changed?" Oli asked Louis when they got him to the guest room.  "Or would that be weird?"

"Er..." Louis tore his eyes away from where Harry was lumbering around the bed, quietly singing to himself as he tried to unbutton his shirt.  "Maybe we should get him settled in bed?  Can't have him braining himself right?"

"Lou!" Harry drawled from the bed.  His shirt was mostly off apart from one cuff that had gotten stuck on his watch.  "Sing Home to me?"

Louis and Oli shared a smirk, more so when Harry began to try and shake his arm free in the most comical manner.

"I'll sort him out," Louis assured Oli.  "Did you hear about the pap pics yet?"

Knowing a dismissal when he heard one Oli made noises about checking his e-mail and disappeared, closing the door quietly behind him.

 

"You really are a hot mess aren't you?" Louis smirked as Harry still tried to get himself free from his shirt and looking pretty sorry for himself.  "Come here you clumsy oaf!"

With fond eyes Harry sat patiently and let Louis untangle him.

"Do you want any water?"

Harry shook his head and yawned.

"Cuddle?"

Louis rolled his eyes dramatically and laughed.  He could hear with his own ears how awkward he sounded.

"Go to sleep Harold," Louis held the duvet up for the younger lad to crawl under.  "Early day tomorrow and you'll..."

"Please Lou?  Just for a few minutes?" 

He couldn't say no even though he had wanted to.  Harry was snuggled in the plush bedding but his eyes just looked so sad and bleary - it would be like denying either of his dogs a cuddle.

"Alright, budge up," Louis muttered and stiffly sat down on the edge of the bed.  "Just a quick one."

As soon as his bum met the covers Louis found himself dragged rather roughly into the arms of Harry who proceeded to arrange his limbs like a doll until he was in what his curly haired 'wife' considered to be the desired cuddling position.

"Fuck Harold, how starved of affection are you?" Louis huffed, winded when an elbow accidentally dug into his soft tummy.  "Do you manhandle your wife like this?"

Harry didn't answer as such, just made a small whining sound at the back of his throats and buried his nose between Louis' neck and shoulder and willed the older lad's arms to wrap around him and hold him close.

Harry by nature was such a cuddly person.  He loved one-on-one contact and felt miserable if he went without it for too long.  Luckily he had a lot of fans who requested hugs daily and partially filled a large gap in his life which he longed to be filled.

It was so hard sometimes to be perceived to be in a place in his life that he wasn't and sometimes he just needed comfort and to feel a warm heart beat next to his own.

"Don't get this at home," Harry suddenly murmured as he tightened his grip around Louis' tummy and sighed with happiness as it was reciprocated.  Louis was so warm, so comfortable and he had such a good heart inside him.  Snuggling with him might only be fleeting at best from Louis' point of view, but just the same as he was with the fans, Harry would not be the first one to let go.  "I never get cuddles like this."

Louis swallowed hard and stiffened as he felt Harry's long fingers dip underneath his shirt and begin to stroke his skin so gently.  It felt weird... different... good... as though he had just realised that this simple touch had been missing his entire life and now he didn't want it to stop.

"Knock yourself out then love," Louis whispered into Harry's curls as he dipped his face just so that he could breathe in that deceptively delicious scent he could just about smell.  All it did was encourage him to tightened his grasp and hold on that little bit longer.  He didn't know what to do, he didn't understand what he was feeling, but he selfishly didn't want it to end.  He also didn't want to admit to himself that he felt more intimacy in the last ten minutes than he did during a whole marriage with his wife.

Only... why did it feel as though Harry was in exactly the same position as he was?  

Louis almost opened his mouth to ask, but then he realised that the beautiful boy in his arms had fallen fast asleep, safe and comfortable in his arms.  He couldn't even tell if the heart he felt beating belonged to himself or Harry and that in itself just felt right.


End file.
